jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbright (Part 3): Rising Star
Starbright (Part 3): Rising Star is the eighth episode of the first season, and the 8th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot During a dangerous motorcycle scene for the movie, Kimber is caught in the middle of a series of explosions set off by Roxy and Clash and is nearly killed. Infuriated, Jem and the Holograms quit the movie permanently, along with most of the crew who witnessed the accident and Eric's way of looking the other way. Jem rallies the crew to continue the movie, but with a new plot and title: Starbright, while the Misfits' demanding behavior finally causes what remains of the original crew to walk off the set in favor of the other film. Meanwhile, a disguised Clash sneaks onto the set of Starbright to spy on the cast and crew, only to be exposed by Georgia, the makeup artist who had recently quit the movie as well. Clash steals the tape of Jem's accident, but Jem and the cast manage to recover it after a lengthy car chase. They then take the tape to the Movie Guilds, who shut down production of the Misfits' movie and sue Eric for their numerous misconducts, such as Eric's directing a film without the Guilds' approval, the hazardous conditions of the set, and his failure to use qualified stunt doubles. When Pizzazz's father learns how overbudgeted the film has gone and about all the fines he has to pay because of the lawsuits, he puts Howard Sands in charge. Starbright proves to be a box office smash, while the Misfits' movie bombs quickly. The Holograms' first share in the box office proceeds go to pay for Ba Nee's eye surgery, which is a complete success. In the end, Jerrica takes Ba Nee to see the movie, who says it's the best she's ever seen. Songs featured *"Putting It All Together" - Jem and The Holograms *"Welcome To The Jungle" - The Misfits *"People Who Care" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Pizzazz': (as she pushes Nick into the pool) You gutless jerk! ---- *'Aja': (shoves a helmet in Nick's gut after Jeff saved Kimber's life) Stick your fat head into that, hero! ---- *'Jem': Look, I'll risk my own life. But nothing will make me risk my friends' lives. This time, I quit for good! *'Aja': That goes double for me! *'Shana': And TRIPLE! ---- *'Clash': I heard the silliest rumor that Jem is making a movie. *'Video': You can tell the Misfits... *'Clash': (Back in The Misfits dressing room) That Jem and the Holograms are going to make you look like the phony trash you are. *'Pizzazz': Phony trash!? *'Clash': That's what she said. *'Roxy': Uh! I'd like to trash them! *'Pizzazz': We need a spy to wreck their movie. *'Clash': Clash, the movie wrecker (clashes cymbals) at your service. ---- *'Jem': Starbright lives! ---- *'Eric Raymond': Orangutans! Who ordered the orangutans! *'Pizzazz': I ordered the orangutans, Eric! Bring them up here. *'Eric Raymond': Pizzazz! Pizzazz! I'm the director! I'm supposed to... *'Pizzazz': Shut up, Eric! I'll do what I want! ---- *'Jerrica': I have a special screening to attend. *'Jem': (In the theater with the Starlight Girls. To Ba Nee) Do you like it? *'Ba Nee': It's the best thing I've ever seen. Goofs *When Jeff says that he will take Kimber to the nurse, he has the same hair color as Nick. *After Georgia has finished her remake of Clash, Lindsey has the wrong color of her bandana, green, and then in the next clip it's back to orange. *In the "People Who Care" music video, Jerrica has blue eye shadow for a little while. *When Eric runs away from the premiere of the Misfits movie, Pizzazz's dress changes its color for a moment. *At the end of "Putting It All Together", the cel ends on the right side of the screen. *When Kimber tells Jem that the costumes are missing, the lines on Jem's belt are pink, not blue. Videos Jem and the Holograms - Stuntman Turned Hero Trivia *The check that Jerrica receives for the first share of the movie's profits has an address written on it: "Bank of S.M. Lieber 6007 Sepulveda, Van Nuys. CA 90067". We also learn that Howard Sands has a middle name starting with an "E". *This episode is where Jem and the Holograms fully quit Eric's film after Kimber's life was almost in endangered. *"Putting It All Together" is the first song with lyrics in the episode. *This is the first time where Clash takes up a disguise in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1